playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjini
Ninjini is one of the eigh Giants of Skylands, and represents the Magic element. She appears as one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WARRIOR OF WISHES Ninjini was the most renowned magical ninja, long before the Arkeyans rose to power. But a dark sorceress, who was jealous of Ninjini's skills as a warrior, trapped Ninjini in an enchanted bottle for an eternity. Time went on, but Ninjini remained steadfast and determined to escape. Over the years, her strength grew until, with sheer force of will, she finally escaped. From that moment on, Ninjini made it her mission to help those in need as one of the first Skylanders, always carrying that enchanted bottle as a reminder of her own resilence. THE LEGACY OF NINJINI *''Skylanders: Giants'' *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' Arcade Opening Ninjini is seen observing Skylands from a cliff, saying about how much it has changed since the Arkeyan wars. She then notices the shadow of the Polygon Man and mistakes it for Kaos. Ninjini follows after him to protect Skylands once again. Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Unknown Connection: Unknown Ending TBA... Gameplay Ninjini is a faster character, though she can still deal powerful strikes. Because of her being a giant, she is re-scaled to Big Daddy's size. Movelist * (Square Moves) * (Triangle Moves) * (Circle Moves) *(Throws) Supers *'Level 1 Super' *'Level 2 Super' *'Level 3 Super' Taunts & Quotes Taunts *'Sword Tricks:' Ninjini spins her swords around her. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"You're wish is my command." **"Any last wishes?" **"I am the first Skylander!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Enchanting!" **"What have we here?" *'Succesful KO:' **"You wish you could beat me." **"I have granted you defeat!" **"I foresaw this outcome!" *'Respawn:' **"You'll wish you hadn't done that..." Intros & Outros Entrances *'Warped In:' Ninjini warps in, like the Magic Skylanders in the games. *'Any Last Wishes?:' Ninjini's bottle hops onto the stage, then Ninjini bursts out of it and readies to fight. Winning Screen *'Just Like Magic:' Ninjini tucks her swords away and blows a kiss. *'Genie's Honor:' Ninjini juggles her Surrealistic Spheres. Losing Screen *If using Just Like Magic: Ninjini is sucked back into her bottle. *If using Genie's Honor: Ninjini drops her spheres and looks depressed. Costumes First Skylander Ninjini's basic appearance, just as in the picture above. *Basic: Purple and black armor, blue skin, red hair *Green and yellow armor, blue skin, purple hair *Red and black armor, teal skin, black hair (Scarlet Ninjini) *Grey and white armor, light grey skin, golden hair Ninjini Beta Based on a toy prototype of Ninjini. Unlocked by reaching rank 10 with Ninjini. *Basic: Purple armor and head bands, beige skin, yellow hair Gallery NinjiniBeta.png|Ninjini's alternate costume. Scarlet_Ninjini_Promo.jpg|Scarlet Ninjini Trivia *Ninjini is the third character who had to be scaled down due to her original size, the other two being Big Daddy and Zeus. *This is Ninjini's first playable appearance without the need of her figure or the Portal of Power. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Skylanders Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters